00fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Chronicles
The Dark Chronicles is the first series made by Karurosu Diasu. It has spawned seventeen sub series. Series' *Series 1: Hellhound's Roar (ヘルハウンドの咆哮, Heruhaundo No Hōkō) *Series 2: Angel Awakening (天使の目覚め, Tenshi No Mezame) *Series 3: Heavenly Intervention (天の介入, Ten No Kainyū) *Series 4: Stardust Memories (スターダスト·メモリー, Sutādasuto Memorīzu) *Series 5: Comma DESU (コンマです, Konma DESU) *Series 6: Golden Hope (ゴールデンホープ, Gōruden Hōpu) *Series 7: Aria of Damnation (滅びのアリア, Horobi No Aria) *Series 8: Chronos Rudder (クロノス·ラダー, Kuronosu Radā) *Series 9: Infinity Time (無限時間, Mugen Jikan) *Series 10: Reconstruction (再建, Saiken) *Series 11: Recreation (レクリエーション, Rekuriēshon) *Series 12: Revelations (黙示録, Mokushiroku) *Series 13: DEATH (死, SHI) *Series 14: TEMPERANCE (禁酒, KINSHU) *Series 15: Echoes (エコーズ, Ekōzu) *Series 16: Fang of The Moon (ムーンの牙, Mūn No Kiba) *Series 17: Photos of Fate (運命の写真, Feito No Shashin) *Series 18: Ghostly Ripple (ゴーストリビアリップル, Gōsutoribia Rippuru) *Series 19: Mind Trap (マインドトラップ, Maindo Torappu) *Series 20: Paradise Dream (パラダイスドリーム, Paradaisu Dorīmu) *Series 21: Azure Whirlwind (ディープブルー旋風, Dīpuburū Senpū) *Series 22: Martian Crusaders (火星人クルセイダー, Kasei Hito Kuruseidā) *Series 23: Crosspath Flame (クロスパス焔, Kurosupasu Homura) *Series 24: Enter The World (エンターザワールド, Entā Za Warudo) *Series 25: Paradise Lost (パラダイスロスト, Paradaisu Rosuto) Plot Series 1: Hellhound's Roar In the year 2093, the world has diven in to chaos, destruction and death. The presidents of the world can't do anything to stop the insanty, and a faction made from darkness and chaos want to destroy and corrupt the world even more, to the point of extinction, but one person, hiding a power unknown to even him, will come to rise the world from sadness with the power of the Archangel against the powers of the Dark Ones. Series 2: Angel Awakening Series 3: Heavenly Intervention Series 4: Stardust Memories Series 5: Comma DESU Series 6: Golden Hope Series 7: Aria of Damnation Series 8: Chronos Rudder Series 9: Infinity Time Series 10: Reconstruction Series 11: Recreation Series 12: Revelations Series 13: DEATH Series 14: TEMPERANCE Series 15: Echos Series 16: Fang of The Moon Series 17: Photos of Fate Series 18: Ghostly Ripple Series 19: Mind Trap Series 20: Paradise Dream Series 21: Azure Whirlwind Series 22: Martian Crusaders Characters Series 1 *Caji Shadow - Charlie Days *Elizabeth Hikari - *Ceres - *Reaper - *Gio - *Erina - *Lockon - *Revi - *Eda - *Maven - *Eventide - *Frost - *Blade - *Daniel Noriega - *William Wicker - Series 2 *Canji Shadow - *Caji Shadow - Charlie Days *Dauku Noriega - *Totomi Yakuza - *Nagira Hiyakiba - *Takashiro Cujikawa - *Shidan Daiken - *Shi Wasake - *Hohotoshi Densen - *Dobaros Kobo - *Dante Wicker - Series 3 *Karuya Kage - *Canji Shadow - *Motagi Kite - *Seira Blackrose - *Damien Wicker - Series 4 *Cabuda Yami - *Karuya Kage - *Canji Shadow - *Mista Wicker - Series 5 *Kajiya Kage - *Rictor Wicker - Series 6 *Cajifu Shadow - *Mamoru Wicker - Series 7 *Cakada Kage - *Nanigi Wicker - Series 8 *Kajiruga Yami - *Cakada Kage - *Cajifu Shadow - *Kajiya Kage - *Cabuda Yami - *Karuya Kage - *Canji Shadow - *Caji Shadow - Series 9 *Kaji Wicker - *Wri Kage - *Duran Fuma - *Blue Qurafen - *Yuji Yuusuke - *Voi Panfion - *Kyru Wayan - *Terence Freely - *Dima Ixa - *Cristo Sol - *Rod Tandem - *Alex Mayan - *Lynch Guma - *Snake Pillma - *Rosa Wicca - *Ross Wicca - *Katrina Anderson - *Artt Snails - *Ridley Edd - *Kunshu Kuda - *Nyx - Series 10 *William Wicker - *Heather Traveller - *Doji Daisuke - *Rohan Goho - *Dai Dirvious - *Yu Yukari - *Bruce Shepard - *Jonathan Giovanni - *Matthew Vermillion - *Guji Kyanon - *Gordon Kennedy - *Recto Vivious - *Thomas Aquinas - *Kuriga Sagitta - Series 11 *Alphonse Wicker - *William Wicker - *Edward Wicker - *Leo Leon - *Seikoma Kujo - *Smao Xing - *Ren Wekita - *Cecil Steins - *Saineska Yumi - *Daryl Ashley - *Amanda Winter - *KITE - *Tsuki Sagitta - *Maris Newman - Series 12 *Cubia Wicker - *Alphonse Wicker - *KITE - * Series 13 *Caji Shadow - Charlie Days *Canji Shadow - *Karuya Kage - *Cabuda Yami - *Kajiya Kage - *Cajifu Shadow - *Cakada Kage - *Kajiruga Yami - *Kaji Wicker - *William Wicker - *Alphonse Wicker - *Cubia Wicker - Series 14 *Narancia Kubo - *Kaji Wicker - *Alisa Days - *Mitsuo Kagari - *Sena Akuseru - *Urbs Fox - *Shinjuku Tartarga - Series 15 *Charile Days - *Narancia Kubo - *Yukato Kota - *Torinaka Toji - *Naoko Kando - *Naoka Ganta - *Izanami - Series 16 *Kibate Kubo/Days - *Narancia Kubo - *Giorno Ganta - *Tomokazu Shaku - Series 17 *Tsukasa Wicker - Masahiro Inoue *Caji Shiva - Charlie Days *Minase Neka - *Inna Denki - *Canji Shiva - *Karuya Kain - *Cabuda Debuna - *Kajiya Subaru - *Cajifu Durandal - *Cakada Kain - *Kajiruga Datan - *Kaji Cor - *William Wicker - *Alphonse Corbinik - *Cubia Edwards - *Narancia Boku - *Charile Nights - *Kibate Soavate - *Euphoria Kami - Series 18 *Kami Kage - *Slithnir Kago - Series 19 *Casuma Kage - Series 20 *Kagari Shadow - Series 21 *Hikari Kite - *Cubia Wicker *Emeral Penwood - Series 22 *Cagima Kurai - Openings, Endings, and Insert Songs *''I Am (All of Me)'' by Crush 40 (Series 1; Option) *''I AM (The Archangel)'' by Unknown Singer or Band (Series 1; Option) *''Burn My Dread'' by Yumi Kawamura (Series 2) *''Pursuing My True Self'' by Shihoko Hirata (Series 3) *''As I'm No Human'' by Yowane Haku (Series 4) *''VOODOO KINGDOM'' by Soul'd Out (Series 5) *''Uninstall'' by (Series 6) *''Sky's the Limit'' by Shihoko Hiraki (Series 7) *''Day-Break's Bell'' by L'Arc~en~Ciel (Series 8) *''JUVES'' by Diggy-MO' (Series 9) *''AOI HANA'' by Color Bottle (Series 10) *''Wiping All Out'' by Lotus Juice (Series 11; OP1) *''Changing Seasons'' by Shoji Megumi (Series 11; OP2) *''Beyond the Bounds'' by Maki Kimura (Series 11; Alternate) *''Risky Game'' by Yamai (Series 12) *''Starlight Destiny'' by Soul'd Out (Series 14) *''Unbreakable Tie'' by Lotus Juice (Series 15) *''Under The Banner'' by The Operetta Troupe of Paris (Series 16) *''Journey Through The Decade'' by GACTK (Series 17) *''Abnormalize'' by Ling Tosite Sigure (Series 18) *''Namea no Nai Kaibutsu'' by Supercell (Series 19) *''F.D.D. (Filthy Disfile Disgrace)'' by Kanako Itou (Series 20) *''Letter From the Lost Days'' by Akira Yamaoka (Ending 1) *''Paint it Black'' by The Rolling Stones (Ending 2) *''Hell Froze Rain'' by Akira Yamaoka (Ending 3) Trivia *The idea of the series, at least Series 1, came from a dream Karurosu has, with many thing that happen in the dream appear in the 1st Series. **The concept of Angels is inspired on both Persona and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, JoJo's for Stands in Part 3, the Stand Arrow in Part 4 and the Requiem Effect in Part 5 and Persona for Personae, some designs, the Arcana Chance, and the idea and name of Wild Card. **Parts of Series 17 are based on events happening in Kamen Rider Decade, with the protagonist's name, Tsukasa Wicker, is a reference to the protagonist of Decade. *The "Chronicles" in the name changes to "Khronicles" when the protagonist's name starts with a "K". *If the protagonist's name doesn't start with a "K", but there's a "K" somewhere else in the name, the "Chronicles" will change to "Khronicles". Category:CarlosIXA Category:Story